minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Weakest people have the strongest strikeback
(Dear Reader: If you intend to read Nekrikos, please start from here. This is the prequel to it. Thank you.) (This pasta is fake, nothing in it is true in anyway) Prologue: "Go away, stupid noob!!" "LMAO, look at him, such a useless piece of trash." "HAHA, YOU SHOULD DIE! YOU ARE A WASTE OF SPACE ON THIS SERVER." The new player cowered in the corner. With tears in his eyes, he left the server. The server select screen met his eyes again, with rows of servers he had been playing on. "Why....why can't I be myself?" He thought. NARRATION: Aurum79 was a new player in Minecraft. Most people upon meeting new players would just greet them with a simple "Oh welcome" or "Hello". But for this particular player, it wasn't the case. Aurum79, a.k.a Mikal (Real Name) was taunted in Minecraft, and even worse, in real life too. He was bullied for the littlest things he did. He was always excluded from groups, always beaten up and laughed at. There was even one time where one of his bullies recorded him crying and posted it on YouTube. Life was a rocky wave for him. When he saw the game Minecraft, he thought that he would be able to relax But as the saying goes, life fucks you over hard sometimes, doesn't it? He decided to play on an new server. For the previous multiple servers which he joined, everyone saw that he was extremely bad at building and fighting, and many players started disliking and even ridiculing him. This server was called The Aurora Games. It was a server with minigames, skyblock, factions and prison. Since Aurum79/Mikal didn't know much about Minecraft, he decided to play minigames instead. But then..... Aurum79> Hi Guys DaSwegGary> Oh hey look, its the dumb shrimp here. SHR1MPCRU5H3R> Heh, looks like he wants to be bullied EVEN MORE. ETZPABLO> GO AWAY, YOU SHOULD KILL YOURSELF!! YOU ARE A USELESS WASTE OF SPACE ON THIS PLANET, BOTH MINECRAFT AND REAL LIFE!! XDD V0LTZBOY> I agree with Pablo, you should just leave this server. Nobody likes you. Face it, you are a lump of dogsh*t. The only mistake in this server is you. (OOOHHH ROASTED MLG 420 WEED BLAZE IT I'm srry) Aurum79> Why...What have I ever done to you. Why must you treat me like crap? I don't even treat you like the way you tre- SHR1MPCRU5H3R> GO AWAY! STUPID NOOB! HEY EVERYONE! LOOK AT THIS STUPID NOOB! SUCH A LOSER! HAHAHAHHAHAHA. Most of the players started to laugh at him, the others that didn't simply ignored him. Mikal started to sob as he closed his laptop. He was playing in the basement, and the small light that lit up the basement slowly faded as he started crying in a corner. ...... ...... ...... "Why...... Must everyday be like this Why is my life is an endless abyss? I just want to be a happy person and my pain not to worsen. I may not have the best gaming skills or the most player kills, but please let me be my own For I hate to be alone. I want to enjoy life as it is Not be bullied for that and this Now they might see my power... only they do so slower.... and when their guards lower..... ...... ...... ...... Narration: '' ''(Note: Some scenes below may contain blood or sensitive themes.) Mikal was crying, he couldn't take it anymore. He had enough of this damned life. A life full of misery. He took a pair of scissors, which was the nearest sharp object near him. He started to cut his wrist, and crimson blood slowly flowed out. Using the blood, he wrote some medium sized letters on his wall. But because he passed out and died too soon, it read. "TO BULLIES, I" Day 2: (Format: IGN - Actual name) DaSwegGary- Galoth SH1RMPCRU5H3R> Dominic ETZPABLO> Pablo V0LTZBOY> Vincent It is during recess. The four boys are in a secluded corner of the school. Hey, you still remember that shrimp called Mikal You mean Trashkal *smirks* Hah, he isn't in school today. Hahaha, what a shrimp. He's too scared to even go to school now. I don't care about anything other than making this shrimp's life miserable. You seem to like abusing dumpsters. '' w o a h d u d e c h i l l '' Say, we should go to McDonalds after this. Celebrate that trash's removal. Even the school can't do anything. They have already given up on us. Sure, after all I have money. I can all buy for yall and we split. Haha, nice idea. School ended at 2. Now it is exactly 2:30 Huh, they should be here by now. We arranged to meet at 2:30pm didn't we? As soon as he said that, Pablo and Dominic arrive in casual clothing. "Hey waddup yo!" Galoth> Nice to see yall here. Wheres Vincent? Pablo> Don't really know, we could wait for 15 more minutes. He isn't always late, and when he is its always roughly 15 minutes. 2:45 Galoth> Still not here, Oh well, lets just go into McDonalds and buy food. Less men more share! So, why was Vincent not there? Hehe...... This will SHOW YOU WHY...... OF THE SCENE I'm home! He runs into room and throws bag on bed. Maybe I should rest before changing and going for my friends hangout. Narration> Vincent lay on his bed for at least 10 minutes. But he suddenly heard a scratching sound on the window. Huh? Whats that? Vincent tried to see if there was anything touching the windows, but there was nothing. He attempted to open his door, but it was locked. Vincent started freaking out. Whats happening? Is this some sort of karma? "YES...IT IS YOU MORTAL..." Vincent started freaking out as he saw a black figure.....like a actual scale model of Steve, only black, had red eyes and had a scary purplish aura around it. He had a large longsword with a red blade, fire seemingly coming out of it. "Do you know who I am?" Vincent said nothing. He was sweating nervously, beads of sweat running down his forehead. "I'm Mikal. You and your 3 lackeys tore me apart from the inside out, making me feel like as if I was TRULY a waste of space on this planet. Fools like you deserve punishment," he said, as he took his longsword and plunged it into Vincent's chest, before taking it out. Vincent's face went pale as he slumped on his bed. The bedsheet beneath it started to have the smell of blood and a large red splotch on it. Vincent only heard those last words before he passed out. "It doesn't stop there." After celebrating, Galoth, Pablo and Dominic all went home. In their group chat, Galoth suggested they play Minecraft on their 4 player private server, although only 3 people since Vincent wasn't on. They had a rather nice world, with a very large mansion, a large waterfall and a nicely designed landscape. They decided to use Skype to chat, since their parents rarely came home early. SKYPE Galoth> Guys, wanna build a Mikal monument, and then burn and destroy it? Pablo> Now you're talking. Best idea ever. Lets build him as a trash can and then set it on fire. Dominic> Wow, that will be so satisfying. I think I had a ton of wool from our storage room, we should start building! 3 hours later.... The Mikal monument was almost done. It was a trash can with poorly made hands and legs, with a crying face, meant to be Mikal. Galoth> Good job guys! Pablo> Thanks! I need to just place these last blocks and we'll be done........Alright we're done! Dominic> Oh y-e-ah! Th--I-s is so Co-ol! Galoth> Dominic you seem to be lagging, is your wifi having problems? Dominic> N-o, I d-o-nt see- any pr-o-blem, Lets just get on with t---he destr--oyi--ng!! Galoth had placed a line of redstone inside the tunnel, that was meant to trigger some TNT inside the monument. They had carefully selected a rather flat area, far away from the mansion so their mansion would not be destroyed. As Galoth flipped the lever, a distinct "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" sound was heard, as a loud explosion continued, blowing up the entire monument. Galoth, Pablo and Dominic were laughing so hard, they just loved to torment Mikal. Dominic> O---h Yeah---this is so co-- SHR1MPCRU5H3R has left the game Galoth> Huh? what happened? Did he get disconnected because of his wifi? Galoth quickly texted Dominic, but he didn't respond. "This is strange," Galoth thought. Normally Dominic would text back in a jiffy, and he knew Dominic had a data plan, thus even without wifi, he could use data to text him back. Galoth then looked at his screen. DESTROYERAURUM has joined. DESTROYERAURUM> YOU FOOLS.....YOU DECIDED TO BREAK ME DOWN INTO THIS MESS, AND NOW I WILL VANQUISH YOU ALL!!!! DaSwegGary> Oh look, its the shrimp. I know because he's trying to act tough. What are you going to do, pvp us? Galoth regretted saying that. The moment he ended up saying that, DESTROYERAURUM simply broke a dirt block on the ground. Suddenly, the power went out, and the remaining 2 people Galoth and Pablo was disconnected. The text on the brown screen read: You'll regret this. Galoth then heard his phone vibrate, it was a call from Dominic "Dominic! Are you ok?" "No......I'm being stabbed by this figure in my room. He said that he was Mikal, and that he will kill the 4 of us. He said he was the one who disconnected the server, and the one who knocked out the power. He has claimed Vincent's life, and now he will kill me! HELP!!! HEL-" was Dominic's last words Galoth felt scared now, as he stared at his computer. The brown screen suddenly changed to a extremely bloodly picture of Dominic being stabbed by Mikal. Suddenly it started glitching, and his room was suddenly plunged into darkness. "What's happening??!!" Galoth cried. "YOU'LL FIND OUT..." a demonic voice came from behind. PART 2 Category:Creepypasta Category:Chat Category:ChatPasta Category:Death Category:Long Pastas Category:XXPhoenix888 Category:Nekrikos Series